


The One Where Lucifer Is A Responsible Adult

by random_writer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, F/M, First Kiss, Resolved Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer/pseuds/random_writer
Summary: Dr. Linda Martin had grown accustomed to the unpredictable nature of her job and the people she encountered. Although even she had to admit that showing up at her doorstep at midnight wearing a pair of fairy wings and a seashell necklace was borderline insane...A fic where Chloe asks Lucifer for a favour, and things don't go as planned for anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Psychiatrist to the stars, Dr. Linda Martin, had grown accustomed to the unpredictable nature of her job and the people she encountered. She had learned that often those who appeared to be making genuine emotional and psychological progress were the ones most likely to act out in unusual ways. Lucifer, as he liked to call himself, was no exception. Although even she had to admit that showing up at her doorstep at midnight wearing a pair of fairy wings and a seashell necklace was borderline insane.

 

“Lucifer.” Linda gasped, her eyebrows shooting upwards at the sight of the tall, dark haired man in such unusual attire. His normal outfit, the slimming three piece suit, was present underneath the necklace and fairy wings. She was just about to question him when she noticed his expression. Linda had never seen him look more lost.

 

“Lucifer.” Linda repeated, her tone softening. “Come in and tell me what happened.”

 

Lucifer rushed into Linda’s modest apartment and began pacing up and down the living room, his fairy wings bouncing up and down with his movements. Linda couldn’t help but think that the wings suited his tall, strong frame. 

 

She closed her apartment door and walked confidently into the kitchen to fix him a drink. She had become quite familiar with Lucifer’s habits from when they had regularly slept together. It was unprofessional in the extreme, and yet Linda couldn’t summon the energy to feel guilty about their arrangement. Things had changed since then, and she didn’t regret their mutual decision to focus on their working relationship. It was for the better, for both of them.

 

“Doc, I think I’ve made a huge mistake.” Lucifer said, his British accent lilting as he continued to pace up and down her small living space. A space which consisted of a television, a two seater and a small glass coffee table. He did another lap, then collapsed weakly into the black couch.

 

“Tell me.” Linda said smoothly, unfazed by his strange outfit and unusual behaviour as she handed him a glass of whiskey. He downed it immediately, coughing slightly when it burned his esophagus. He placed the glass onto the coffee table then leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

 

“Lucifer.” Linda repeated, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder as she sat down beside him on the lounge. She waited for him to make eye contact before saying, “Tell me.”

 

He nodded slowly, pulled back to dislodge Linda’s soothing hand and forced his mask of nonchalance and humour swiftly back into place. He had already displayed too much weakness to this woman.

 

“Well, the night from absolute Hell began when Detective Decker asked me for a favour after work…”

 

***

 

“When you said you had a ‘way to keep me busy tonight’ I thought you had something a little more… energetic in mind.” Lucifer grinned suggestively at Detective Chloe Decker as she raced around her living room, picking up Trixie’s toys and tossing them into a nearby wicker basket.

 

“Shit.” She muttered under her breath when her heel got caught on the edge of the rug, almost causing her to fall face-first onto the floor. She stumbled, barely managing to keep her balance as she struggled to free her heel from the fraying carpet.

 

Chloe couldn’t help but jump when she felt warm hands wrap around her ankle. Lucifer’s palms were soft and gentle as he patiently freed the heel from its confines. She didn’t argue when his clever fingers lingered along her ankle and travelled ever so slightly up her smooth shin. He always was a very physical being, and if her body reacted sensually to his touch, she could always blame the fact that she hadn’t had sex in months.

 

“Lucifer.” Chloe cautioned, a slight laugh in her tone as she pulled Lucifer back up to face her. He was too close. He was always too close. “I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot to ask.”

 

“Yes, it is Detective. Isn’t there someone else you can call?” Lucifer said, aghast. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was a little nervous.

 

“Not on such short notice. Both of my usual sitters are booked tonight and I can’t get anyone else in for at least another two hours. I need to go now if I’m going to have any chance.”

 

“But surely-“ Lucifer began to argue, but was cut off.

 

“Please, Lucifer. You are the only person I could trust with this.” Chloe pleaded. Lucifer bit back further argument, straightened his shoulders as if about to face a fierce enemy, and nodded.

 

“Fine.” Lucifer breathed. Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek. She didn’t think about the gesture. It was one she used regularly with her friends to display affection or gratitude. This didn’t feel friendly.

 

They both tensed when Chloe’s lips brushed against his cheek, Lucifer’s broad shoulders tightening as a familiar feeling of lust coiled in his gut. It was the added warmth of emotion which prevented him from acting on that lust as Chloe pulled back.

 

Not far enough, he thought desperately as he stared into the depths of Chloe’s powerful gaze. He swore he saw desire reflected back at him. He felt his body betray him by leaning ever so slightly closer. They were both just as surprised as the other when Chloe licked her lips and her eyes darted down to Lucifer’s mouth. She wants this, was all Lucifer could think as he gave into the magnetic pull between them.

 

“Are you ready, Chloe?” Lucifer and Chloe leapt away from each other when Dan pounded on the door. Mere millimetres had separated their lips.

 

Dan didn’t wait to be granted entry, and opened the door with a confidence which Lucifer found both perplexing and amusing. Dan surveyed the room and the two people in it easily. He was well aware of the sexual tension between Lucifer and Chloe and was openly disapproving of it, even though he no longer had any right to be. Chloe had made that perfectly clear when she had demanded they get a divorce.

 

“Ah, Detective Douche. Please, do come on in.” Lucifer said jovially, attempting to lessen the awkwardness of the situation.

 

“I’m ready. Thank you Lucifer.” Chloe said genuinely, nodding as if to acknowledge the unfinished business between them, before turning on her heel and sauntering out the door. She had to get out of that room.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Dan said with less enthusiasm before turning to follow Chloe.

 

“Enjoy yourselves, kids. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Lucifer called out sarcastically before slamming the front door behind them. A small smirk lifted the darkness from his face as he imagined Detective Douche sitting uncomfortably in some prissy private school office. Lucifer did not envy them; parent-teacher interviews had to be considered a form of torture.

 

Then again, Lucifer thought grimly as Trixie emerged from her bedroom, her bright young face thrilled as she approached him at a jog and wrapped her skinny arms around his waist, caring for young humans wasn’t much better.

 

***

 

“You watched Trixie for the night while Chloe and Dan attended a parent-teacher interview.” Linda clarified, still in the dark as to why Lucifer was behaving so strangely.

 

“Yes,” Lucifer said slowly. “I think I was an adequate guardian for the child. At least, I was until Maze showed up...”

 

***

 

“Lucifer, I need you.” Mazikeen said fiercely as she burst through Chloe’s front door, smashing the flimsy chain lock in the process. “It’s… seriously?”

 

Maze didn’t know what else to say. She was left speechless at the sight of Lucifer. LUCIFER. Ruler of Hell. Damned Archangel. Sitting in a child-sized chair drinking a cup of imaginary tea with Trixie.

 

“Ah, Maze. Welcome to Hell.” Lucifer said cheerfully, the handmade seashell necklace around his neck jingled with his movements.

 

“Aunt Maze!” Trixie cried, ditching her tea to wrap her arms around Maze’s waist. Maze flinched away from the child, her arms raised defensively for a moment before she relaxed and began awkwardly patting the girl’s curly hair.

 

“I hate to interrupt your little tea party, but we have to go Lucifer. Right now.” Maze demanded once she had untangled herself from the human child.

 

“I can’t. The Detective asked me to watch her child spawn.” Lucifer said, then frowned slightly when Trixie chuckled. For some reason she enjoyed being referred to as ‘spawn’. Odd child. He let it pass. Nobody had ever made him a gift before and he couldn't help but feel touched. The seashell necklace was an abstract collection of shells of various sizes, shapes and colours - and Lucifer secretly loved it. 

 

“We have a situation at Lux.” Maze said with urgency.

 

“It can wait.”

 

“It really can’t. It’s Matthew.” Lucifer looked up from his cup of imaginary tea to meet Maze’s knowing eyes.

 

“What does he want?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Sh-ugar.” Lucifer corrected himself in the presence of the girl. “Trixie, I have to go.”

 

“You can’t.” Trixie cried. “We didn’t get to play dress-ups.”

 

“How about this.” Lucifer said, shaking his head slightly as he pulled out the first thing on top of the dress-up pile. “Ah, maybe something else.”

 

“No!” Trixie cooed. “You need to put them on. You would look so cool with wings.” Lucifer flinched. He knew just how he used to look with wings. But he had left that part of himself behind. Ripped it from his physical body. It was for the best… and yet, he constantly caught himself reaching over his shoulder for the familiar weight which was always missing. He looked over at Maze, whose expression softened as he pulled the ridiculous pair of pink fairy wings over his shoulders.

 

“You look so pretty.” Trixie giggled. “Alright, we can go now.”

 

“What?”

 

“Aunt Maze said we have to go and meet Matthew. Do you think he’ll join our tea party?” Lucifer couldn’t help but frown at the child in a combination of confusion and incredulous surprise.

 

“No, I don’t think he’ll join our tea party.”

 

***

 

“Who is Matthew?” Linda interrupted. She was on the edge of her seat, soaking up Lucifer’s emotional reactions as he retold the events of the night. He was intriguing and would never fail to surprise her.

 

“Matthew Perelli. He’s a mobster. Thief, murderer, terrible fashion sense.”

 

“Please tell me you didn’t take Trixie to meet this man.” Linda said, but she had a feeling she already knew Lucifer’s response.

 

***

 

“Matthew, what can I do for you?” Lucifer said jovially, his arms outstretched as if to hug the huge, muscular man. Matthew did not open his arms to accept the hug. Instead, he lifted a gun and pointed it at Lucifer’s chest. Maze immediately pulled out a curved blade from over her shoulder. She was ready for a fight. Itching for it the whole drive back to Lux. 

 

“I want my brother back.” Matthew hissed, his voice deep and gravelly from one too many punches to the throat.

 

“Well, I can’t help you there. Your brother is very dead. Nasty way to go, concrete boots.” Lucifer said with a total lack of sincerity. Matthew’s brother had been a terrible human being, even worse than his sibling. Rapist, assassin, even shoddier fashion sense. Must be genetic. His death had been long overdue.

 

“You killed him.”

 

“Nope. Wish I had. I’d have really made him suffer.” Lucifer said with genuine disappointment.

 

“I want him back.”

 

“I don’t know what you want me to do about-“

 

“Cut the bullshit.” Matthew hissed, shaking the gun threateningly towards Lucifer’s chest. Maze tensed. Lucifer was becoming more mortal every day he spent on Earth and it frightened her. He used to be invincible, now he was… vulnerable. “I’ve heard things. Weird things. Even heard you have the power to bring people back from death.”

 

“You heard wrongly.”

 

“Well, if that’s the case, then you will be seeing my brother sooner than you think. Do it, or I shoot.” Matthew was steady as a rock, unflinching and confident. Lucifer had no doubt that this man would shoot him if he didn’t miraculously produce his brother’s reanimated corpse.

 

***

 

“What did you do?” Linda interrupted again, and Lucifer rolled his eyes at her. “I mean, obviously you didn’t bring back his dead brother. That would be impossible.”

 

“Not at all. I have, on the odd occasion, dabbled in the arts of necromancy. I could have brought Matthew’s brother back from the other side… I just really didn’t want to.”

 

“What?”

 

“I didn’t want to. He was scum. A truly awful human being. Wasn’t worth it.”

 

“Wasn’t worth saving Maze? Or yourself?” Linda asked, frustrated that they had reverted back into metaphors. “Do you think so little of yourself and your friends?”

 

“Doc, obviously I didn’t pay the ultimate price, so you can calm down. Just, let me finish.”

 

***

 

“What’s it gunna be?” Matthew questioned one final time, the gun steady on Lucifer’s torso.

 

“After much deliberation, I’ve decided to let your criminal brother rot in Hell for eternity… without bail.” Lucifer mocked.

 

Matthew didn’t wait, just raised his gun hand and squeezed the trigger. Three bullets directly into Lucifer’s chest… Or, at least, they would have hit his chest if the wide double doors of Lux hadn’t been thrown open and dozens of police officers in heavy riot gear didn't begin tearing into Lux. 

 

The bullets went wide, one grazing Lucifer’s shoulder and another ripping a chunk of skin from Mazikeen’s thigh. The third lodged itself harmlessly into the wall behind the well-lit, well-stocked bar. It was a miracle it didn’t smash any bottles on the way through. Halleluiah, Lucifer thought sarcastically as the sharp pain registered through the adrenaline.

 

“You have the right to remain silent…” A bulky officer with dark skin and spiked black hair yelled over the noise as he dragged Matthew to the ground. He pulled his hands behind his back while kicking the gun across the floor.

 

Chloe rushed through the chaos towards Lucifer. “Lucifer, where-“

 

“It’s alright Detective. I’m quite alright. Maze could use a little first aid.”

 

“Nope.” Maze replied, unfazed as she limped behind the bar, pulled out a kit and began patching up her own wound. Then took two shots of vodka – not to numb the pain, just because she liked the taste.

 

“Shut up.” Chloe hissed as she stormed towards Lucifer. She was close again. Too close. Lucifer smiled, his body reacting to their proximity exactly how it always did. He couldn’t help but lean forward slightly. He was just about to reach up and tuck a stray hair behind Chloe’s ear when she slapped him. Hard.

 

“Goddamnit Lucifer, where is Trixie?” Chloe was near hysterics, her eyes wide with fear. Had she been hiding in the room? What if she had been hit? Where was she? Where was her little girl?

 

“She’s upstairs watching Mulan. Probably asleep by now, it’s quite late.” Lucifer said, the sting of the Detective’s slap had not faded. He was sure he could feel a red welt raising on his cheek and wouldn’t be surprised if it bruised. Chloe Decker was strong, the force of her slap was equivalent to most grown men’s punches. “I locked her upstairs so she wouldn’t get in the way. Then I called you to let you know a dangerous criminal was in my club. You’re welcome, by the way.”

 

Chloe shook her head, dumbfounded. “You’re welcome?”

 

“Yes, Detective. I just helped you catch a wanted criminal and mob boss. You’re welcome.” Lucifer said with a little bow, then grimaced when the movement pulled on the graze he had earned from the wayward bullet.

 

“I can’t even look at you right now. Lucifer, I trusted you to take care of Trixie and you brought her into a nightclub to meet with a murderer. You are reckless and childish and you have lost my trust.” Chloe Decker was a woman of few words, but the words which she did say were devastating. Lucifer valued her friendship and comradery, but most of all he valued her trust. He didn’t realise just how much it meant to him until it was taken away.

 

Chloe turned on her heel and jogged towards the lift to find her daughter. Lucifer could do nothing but stand, frozen, as the police dragged Matthew out of Lux and into the chilly night air. It wasn’t long before Lucifer followed, his pink fairy wings swaying sadly in the night breeze.

 

***

 

“I would never have put Trixie in danger. I even got Amenadiel to watch over the child while Maze and I took care of business. Who better to watch a child than a literal Archangel?” Lucifer said, his gaze frozen on his intertwined hands. “I don’t know what else I could have done.”

 

Linda leaned into the black couch, a slight frown marring her unlined face. Metaphor or not, Lucifer had done the best he could in the situation he described. “Lucifer, you could have stayed at the house with Trixie. Surely Maze could have handled Matthew?”

 

“Maze would have killed him.” Lucifer said nonchalantly, and Linda quietly hoped that this was one of his metaphors. “Besides, to punish the wicked is my job. I’m the Devil, I couldn’t just let him die, that would be far too easy. I like the human justice system. When it works, it is fair, and life in prison is a nice prequel to eternity in Hell.”

 

“So, why do you feel regret if you did everything you could?” Linda asked, curious about the answer herself.

 

“I don’t know. I betrayed the Detective’s trust, and I regret that.”

 

“You feel guilt for doing your best?”

 

“No, I-. I don’t know.”

 

“Lucifer.” Linda began, pausing to ensure that he gained eye contact before she continued. “Nothing you do will ever be good enough if you keep comparing yourself to someone else’s standards. Learn to reflect, and relax every once in a while. Do you ever give yourself a night off? Is it always your responsibility, and yours alone, to punish the wicked? Trust your friends, because they don’t want to disappoint you either.”

 

“You have made a mistake, but it is not an unforgivable one. Give Chloe some time, and I think she will come around.” Linda said as she stood up, taking Lucifer’s dry glass to the kitchen on the way.

 

Lucifer didn’t hang around after that. She gave him her advice, and he bolted; as usual. Linda shook her head in amusement at the closing door before pulling her robe more tightly over her shoulders and returning to the warmth of her bed. She had no doubt that Lucifer had completely ignored her and was racing to Chloe Decker’s house right now.

 

***

 

Lucifer’s palms were sweaty as he raised his fist, hesitated, then knocked loudly three times on the door. The lights were still on, so it wasn’t long before someone answered.  

 

“Ah, Detective Douche. How was your night?” Lucifer said jovially, his heart pounding in his chest. It wasn’t her, but he could smell her perfume. She was here.

 

“She doesn’t want to see you.” Dan said, his arms crossed over his chest in his best threatening pose. It didn’t deter Lucifer for a second. He was just about to brush past the man when Chloe appeared from Trixie’s bedroom.

 

“It’s alright Dan.” Chloe said, her eyes hooded from exhaustion. “You can go.” Dan nodded, kissed her platonically on the top of her head, then grabbed his leather jacket off the side of a chair and left.

 

“Detective. I was completely in the wrong.” Lucifer began, his head bowed as he gestured nervously with his hands. He couldn’t look at her. Couldn’t bear to see her disappointment, so he kept his eyes fixed on his hands. “I put your child in danger and that is unforgivable. I should never have-“ Lucifer was stunned into silence when suddenly there was another person pressed against him. Another warm, lithe, sweetly scented, beautiful person.

 

“Lucifer, it’s okay.” Chloe said, her head resting on Lucifer’s chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He was so warm. Chloe needed warmth to forget the icy chill of terror she had felt when she thought Trixie was hurt. “Trixie told me all about how you kept her safe. I just couldn’t hear it before, I was too worked up.”

 

Lucifer was stiff and awkward for a moment before he relaxed into the hug. His arms raising to her shoulders and back to hold the Detective firmly against his broad chest. Their height difference was almost comical when she wasn’t wearing her heels, but Lucifer didn’t mind. He liked to imagine how she would have to stand on her toes and wrap her arms around his neck if they were ever to kiss. Plastered together, chest to chest.

 

He felt the familiar coil of lust in tighten in his gut, but he didn’t pull away. He always was one to prolong his own suffering.

 

“Ah, Lucifer. What are these?” Chloe asked with a smile, pulling back slightly to tip her head up and look around his shoulder to find two big, pink fairy wings.

 

“Trixie wanted to play dress-ups.” Lucifer said, as if that statement required no further explanation.

 

Chloe’s full lips curved into a soft smile as she fingered the thin fabric. Then, her hands moved upwards to his neck where the seashells hung in bright, jagged arrangements around his throat. Lucifer shivered at the softness of her fingers as they glided over his bare skin beneath the necklace.

 

“Are you cold?” Chloe whispered, dazed that this strange, flamboyant, unpredictable man would wear a handmade necklace and fairy wings just to make her little girl smile.

 

“No.” Lucifer responded, his head bowed so he could see her shining eyes as she lifted her chin to meet his determined gaze. Were they really going to ignore these feelings again? Tonight?

 

“Lucifer.” Chloe whispered as she licked her lips.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m not cold either.” She said before dragging his mouth down to meet hers.

 

They wasted no time. Lucifer growled in the back of his throat as he lifted Chloe off her feet and pressed her back firmly up against the doorframe. Her lips were soft, but focused as she released all of her pent up frustration into this one kiss. The kiss was powerful, but slow. Both were patient as they explored the other’s mouth and face with passionate kisses and nibbles. Chloe couldn’t hold back a moan when Lucifer bit her lightly on her bottom lip. She arched her back, pressing their cores together, then froze.

 

The moan seemed to startle them both, and they pulled back a fraction to meet each other’s gaze. Lucifer smiled down at Chloe. Her hair was an absolute mess, and her cheeks were lightly flushed. She had never looked more beautiful. He wanted to tell her, almost did, but a little girl with a blue bear in her hand chose that moment to leave her bedroom to grab a late-night snack.

 

Lucifer was the one to take the necessary step backwards, placing Chloe back on her feet and giving her space to catch her breath. It also gave Lucifer a chance to recover, his heart was pounding in his ears. So loudly he didn’t doubt that the Detective could hear it. He desperately wanted more, so much more, but now was not the time.

 

“Trixie, go back to bed.” Chloe said, her eyes trained on Lucifer for a moment before she turned to mother her child.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“I knew I forgot something. Food.” Lucifer said with a shake of his head. “Maybe you shouldn’t trust me with your offspring.” A slight smile tugged at one side of his mouth when Chloe shot him an angry glare. Perhaps he wasn’t completely forgiven just yet, but he couldn’t summon the energy to care. He was flying and he never wanted to come down.

 

“Well, you can make it up to us. Dinner?” Chloe said, pulling at her ponytail to make it slightly more organised as she and Trixie sat down at the table like a pair of master criminals. They were equally as dangerous to Lucifer.

 

“Well, maybe just this once. I refuse to become your in-house chef, and you’re going to want me once you taste my coq au vin.” Lucifer said as he confidently strolled into the kitchen and began pulling out pots and utensils. He jumped when he felt Chloe sneak up behind him, her body so close that he could feel warmth radiating from her.

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I LOVE feedback so if you have a moment and want to offer your opinion don't hold back. :) 
> 
> I'm also looking for beta readers and am happy to return the favour if you have any work you'd like me to look at. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
